


Taylor

by the_herbal_tea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slow Burn, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_herbal_tea/pseuds/the_herbal_tea
Summary: Based on the headcannon that Keith thought Lance's name was Taylor back at the Garrison.Slow burn fluff. Maybe some smut later on. Romelle and Allura are not the main focus, but Rollura is a cute ship so that's in there somewhere too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never going to finish/continue this. Voltron wrecked me.

He couldn't take it anymore.  
Lance was too adorable.

Keith had thought him pretty when they saved Shiro, but then it went on. Lance teased him, and made him the butt of his jokes, something that should've annoyed him, but instead the jokes made him feel special. He felt included in the Paladin family because of Lance. There were other, subtle things too. The way Lance spoke to him when the others weren’t around, it was softer almost, like he was letting his guard down. How Lance leaned towards him when Keith rescued him from the airlock, how he nuzzled his face into Keith's neck when Keith picked him up and put him in the healing pod. The time they got stuck in the elevator was the worst, he was trying not to stare at Lance's abs, covering his face with his towel and telling Lance to stay away from him. Not because he didn't want to be near him, but because he did, and it made him nervous that it would push Lance away. He had grown close to Lance, even getting Lance to confide in him, when he had left.

For Lance.

Now they were headed back to Earth, Keith occasionally catching himself thinking about how Lance had called him 'grizzled’ and wondering what that meant to Lance. But he couldn't ask, he told himself. 

They stopped at a nearby planet with water to get more supplies, and Allura split them into groups. Of course, Keith got stuck with Lance.

Lance was so happy to be headed home, there was none of the usual banter. That might've bothered Keith if Lance wasn't so goddamn perky. He was smiling and gliding along the rocky, tree root covered ground in a way that Keith hadn't seen since they had first started forming Voltron. He was content just to think about how Lance would be even more cheerful when they got to Earth. And then he realized that Lance was singing. 

It had started as a hum. A soft pulsing hum of a stupid, cheesy 2000’s pop song. Keith had heard it before, but he couldn't remember what it was called. Then Lance opened his mouth. His voice was a little off, but he was happy, which made Keith happy. He finished the song and started another, this time a song from around 2017. Keith was now becoming determined to not let anything make him stop. He relaxed a bit, staying a safe enough distance away from the cheerful, cheesy Cuban. Lance kept singing as they neared the fresh stream they had been directed to, when Keith accidentally stepped on a fallen branch that broke with a loud SNAP. 

Shit.

Lance jumped and went rigid, turning quickly to Keith with a red face.  
“You didn't hear anything!” His voice cracked, they stood still facing off. After a second or two, Lance groaned and covered his face. “Oh, quiznack.” He sighed, peeking through his fingers at Keith.

“Please don't tell the team,” Lance started, cautiously, as if he was afraid that Keith would tell the team just because Lance had said not to. 

“I don't sing around other people often, Hunk and Pidge would never let it go.”  
Keith was still in shock from the adorable singing, and didn't respond. Just stared at Lance, which made the blue-eyed boy even more flustered. 

Lance began to turn and walk to the stream quickly, breaking Keith from his thoughts to follow quickly. Every few seconds, Lance would catch him staring, but they managed to collect a few gallons of fresh, clean water to take back to the group.  
As soon as they got to the circle they had made with their lions, Lance took off to sit on top of Red.

Keith began banging his head against Black's leg softly. Why hadn't he just… responded to Lance's embarrassment? He could've comforted him, reassured the beautiful Paladin's nervous expression! But he couldn't do anything, say anything to him.  
He couldn't take it anymore.  
Lance was too adorable.


	2. Chapter Two: Red's Idiots

Only one word ran through Lance's head: quiznack. Spanish equivalent? Mierda. English equivalent? Fuck!

He had accidentally sung in front of Keith. Keith!!   
Quiznacking mullet-head!!

The worst part was, he didn't know whether he was embarrassed because Keith was attractive, or because Keith might tell everyone. It only took Lance about twenty minutes to decide that he didn't really care if everyone knew, which made it even worse.

I don't have a crush on Keith, Lance thought to himself. I don't. He's my… friend?

Now Lance was even more disturbed. He had trusted Keith in the past. Encouraged him, come to him for help, gotten help, but he didn't know if they were friends. He hadn't seen Keith for a long time. For Keith, it was even longer. Lance knew he was bi, he had known for a long time, he had had a boyfriend in the past. But he told himself he couldn't like any of the Paladins. Well, except for Allura. But how could she be an exception, and not Keith? 

But I don't! Like! Mullet-head!! Lance thought, troublingly, to himself. 

So he sat on Red's head, good mood lost, until Hunk called his name and told him that food was ready. 

Pidge was telling a Shiro, Coran, and Krolia an exaggerated story while Allura and Romelle sat by the fire, exchanging tales of old and new Altea, knee to knee. Hunk stood near them, tending to the food while Yorak, the cosmic wolf, begged for scraps as it wound through his legs carefully. Keith wandered over as they all got their food, rubbing the front of his head carefully, as if it hurt.

They spread back out into groups, this time Pidge, Hunk and Coran gathering to talk about the new Castle of Lions while Shiro and Krolia stood together. That left Lance and Keith.  
Together.  
Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it


	3. Chapter Three: What you want

And there they stood, awkwardly shifting their gazes to and from each other. Lance's head full of confusing thoughts, and Keith's full of regret. Finally, Lance sighed and spoke.

“Look, I'm just gonna go over and sit with Pidge and Hu-” He began, but was interrupted with a quick   
“No!”   
From Keith, too fast to be calm.

Keith took a deep breath as Lance looked at him, apprehensive and quizzical.   
“I liked it. Your singing. I just was a little surprised earlier, you were really good.” Keith said, finally meeting Lance's gaze and giving a small smile.

Lance didn’t quite return it, he was just blushing slightly and his mouth wasn't cooperating. He just nodded, bright eyes wide.   
“Thank you.” He said softly, tilting his head forward slightly.

Keith sighed happily, like he had gotten something heavy off of his chest. “Do you want to sit down or just stand there all night like a doofus?” He questioned, already walking towards a clear area on the ground between the Red lion and the fire.

“You wish, mullet.” Lance shot back, following the Paladin briskly, settling across from him. They talked for a long time, finishing their food quickly. It was strange, the way the Paladins trusted each other so much without knowing much about each other. For example, Lance hadn't known that Keith had grown up with Shiro as his legal guardian, and Keith hadn't known that Lance had such a huge family. They talked until everyone, except for Allura and Romelle, was asleep. Their conversation then turned to the Garrison, the time they both had spent learning to fly.

“Wait, so you really don't remember me?” Lance asked, chuckling slightly.

Keith shrugged, running his fingers through his hair and pushing his bangs up onto his head. “I really don't know. There was this one kid that looked kind of like you...but he was so fucking short!” Lance began laughing loudly, gasping for breath. “No, really! He was a peanut! He was like a whole head shorter than everyone!”

Lance was laying on his back, desperately trying to catch his breath, but failing. “Did- ha… Did this… peanut. Have a name?” He paused to laugh again, too giddy to think straight. Of course, he never thought straight, but straighter than usual. “Or was his name just ‘Peanut’?”

Keith was smiling at laughing Paladin brightly. “Taylor. His name was Taylor.” 

Lance looked up at Keith from his spot on the odd purple grass-stuff covering the planet. “Wow,” he teased “This guy must've had a real impact on you for you to remember him and not me.” 

It was silent for a second. Lance shifted his gaze to where he was picking at the purple. Finally, Keith spoke again “That's just the thing.”

“Hmm?”

“I would've remembered you, Lance.” He explained earnestly. Lance meet his eyes again, confused. Keith continued, “ You're pretty unforgettable.”

It hadn't even registered as flirting for Keith, but Lance's face went dark red, eyes wide.   
“Oh.” His voice cracked. “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Keith nodded, seriously. Lance smiled, cheerful again. Romelle and Allura took to the Blue lion for the night and the two men watched them go.  
Keith lay down on his back so that he was next to Lance, careful not to get too close for fear of scaring Lance off. 

“Hey, buddy?” He questioned quietly, settling down and listening to the wildlife around them.

“Yeah?”

“Are...no, nevermind.”

Keith picked himself up so he was leaning on on arm near Lance's face. “No, what were you gonna say?”

“....are we friends?”

Keith's breath hitched for a second. He almost wanted to say no. He really liked Lance, beyond words, but he wondered if he should get too close. He guessed that Lance had a girlfriend back on Earth, and he was nervous about developing feelings for him, but...he did like Lance. Finally, after a second of Lance's face getting worried he'd asked a stupid question, Keith responded. 

“If that's want you want us to be.” 

Lance headed to his lion for the night, occasionally peeking back at the Paladin laying on the grass. Leaning the seat back and facing the ceiling, he was perplexed.

If that's what you want us to be.  
What the quiznack was that supposed to mean?


	4. Chapter Four: Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow Keith finds out that Lance died and is then sad bc Lance is acting v hetero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!  
> I wasn't going to continue this story after season 7 but WTH. Might as well. This is basically what I wanted to happen. Enjoy these beautiful bois being horrible at relationships

The next day was almost normal.  
Lance and Keith were back to their regular bickering ways. It started with Keith, joking about Lance's piloting skills. And suddenly, Lance was back to teasing him about his mullet. And it was so normal, casual, something they hadn't had for a while. 

They were riding for hours at a time in their Lions, all of the Paladins talking and trying to play road trip games that didn't quite work out. At one point, Lance and Shiro started singing 'I Want It That Way’ at full volume. The group's atmosphere was light and happy, their speed making quick work of the trip. 

“Guys,” Pidge said after a moment of complete silence. “We should play Never-Have-I-Ever.”  
Everyone else agreed, and after explaining the game to Allura, Romelle, and Coran, they chimed in with a chorus of yes’s.  
“I'll start.” Keith said calmly “Never have I ever lied about a bonding moment.”  
Everyone groaned light-heartedly and Lance grinned. “So, no one puts their finger down except for Keith?”  
“Lance!”  
“Samurai.”  
Laughs spread from the group and Lance smiled genuinely. He was happiest when he felt needed, even wanted.  
“Now me!” Pidge said excitedly  
* * *  
Only three people were left. Shiro had one finger left, and both Keith and Lance had two.  
“Okay,” Keith said triumphantly. “Never have I ever- died.”  
Shiro sighed. “Guess I'm out.” He said happily. “That was fun.”  
And suddenly Keith was aware of Lance groaning. “Wow, Keith. Way to pinpoint. Now I'm down to one finger.”  
Keith's eyes widened. “Hold on, wait, Lance you died?!!”  
His question was drowned out by the other Paladins asking the same question. When they were, finally, quiet enough, Lance explained.  
“I got electrocuted when we were saving that planet. Allura brought me back.” He blushed softly, putting on a smirk. “Guess she couldn't live without me.”  
Allura sighed, shaking her head. “Lonce,” she warned.  
“What?” Lance jested with a blushing grin. “Are my ears still too ugly for you Princess?”

Keith furrowed his brows and looked away from the com. 'Of course Lance still likes Allura,’ he thought angrily ’What was I thinking…’  
Pidge, suddenly concerned at the smad (sad/mad) expression on Keith's face.  
“Hey, Keith? Are you okay?” She asked curiously.  
Keith jolted out of his thoughts and back to reality. “Yeah, I'm good.” He mumbled, leaning back in his seat and sighing, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ey y'all this is a work in progress tell me what I'm doing wrong/right whenever pls and thank youuu  
> im never updating this. i lost interest in everything like this after the show's awful ending. I have other things tho


End file.
